Merchandising of candles in retail type stores requires a visual display of a large number and variety of candles to achieve effective sales volume. Candles are available in various diameters lengths and shapes as well as having the physical variety increased in number by variations in color and scents. Customer interest is greatly enhanced by a visual display of the entire line that a retail store has available and selection is substantially facilitated when the customer has a fully visible presentation, thereby providing ease of comparison as to the physical characteristics and color as well as permitting the customers to readily compare the scents.
Candle manufacturers customarily package candles of the conventional taper configuration in boxes of ten or twelve or other suitable number of candles as best determined by the particular physical characteristics of the specific candles. Retailers customarily display the candles either by placing opened boxes of the various types of candles on supporting shelving, thereby utilizing the boxing itself to maintain separation between the different candles or they utilize display shelving having partitioned shelves in which the candles are placed after removal from the respective boxes. To obtain a better visual display, retailers often employ shelving that is of an angled or inclined type in order to position the candles in an upwardly inclined position for better viewing. There is a practical limit to the extent that shelving is available for inclined display purposes and the suitability for such shelving to form a stable base for display of candles. From a sales standpoint it is desirable that the candles be displayed at a relatively steep angle to enable the customers to view the candles in a position that more nearly approximates the vertical position in which they are used.
Sales displays that merely utilize the shipping boxes in which the candles are received frequently result in a relatively uninteresting and ineffective display. Display of the candles in their packaging cartons or boxes inhibits visual observation of the candles and in general interferes with a customer's ability to compare the several candles and make a desired selection. Retail stores that utilize the more open display of partitioned shelving achieve a greater visual impact in their presentation. Shelving of this type normally comprises a shelf board such as that typically provided for use in conjunction with gondola type display racks and a number of partition plates of either metal or glass that are adapted to be removably secured to the supporting surface of the shelf. The shelf boards may be either adapted for mounting in a horizontal plane or at an incline for a more desirable vertical display of the candles. However, the partitioning in the form of the metal plates or glass plates require use of adapter fittings to secure and maintain the plates in the desired locations. The set up of such displays requires a considerable amount of time on the part of the stock clerks and while an improvement over the open box type displays, they still provide a less than optimum visual presentation for candles.